Exposure to the RF radiation can result in an increased heating of tissue via Joule and Dielectric heating mechanisms. (See, e.g., Reference 1). In order to prevent the deposition of excessive RF energy into the body, the maximum allowed temperature increase during RF heating can be regulated (see, e.g., References 2 and 3) by measuring the SAR, the rate at which energy can be deposited inside the body. SAR has been previously measured in the wireless industry using electric (“E”) field probes (see, e.g., Reference 4) that can be mechanically moved in a point-by-point, grid-like, fashion in three-dimensional (“3D”) space inside a phantom filled with a liquid mimicking the electrical properties of human tissues. Such a measurement technique, however, can suffer from translational delays and translational errors in measurements due to the point-by-point movement of the field probe. Recently, several studies have shown the feasibility of assessing the RF safety via temperature measurements using temperature probes (see, e.g., Reference 5) and magnetic resonance (“MR”) temperature mapping. (See, e.g., References 6 and 7). In temperature-based procedures, a heating duration can play an important role in estimating the SAR. Maintaining the duration of heating low can benefit from sufficient device output RF power in order to minimize the heat diffusion, while also being able to accurately measure a temperature change. Temperature-based RF safety assessment of low power RF emitting devices may need the heating duration to be sufficiently long in order to get detectable temperature change within the phantom.
Thus, it may be beneficial to provide exemplary systems, methods and computer-accessible medium for calculation of the SAR of an object, which can utilize heat diffusion and perfusion, which can invert the heat equation to estimate a local SAR distribution, and which can overcome at least some of the problems presented herein above.